Brown Eyed Girl
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: You can't make someone somebody else's soulmate. It doesn't work like that. Ted/Mother, pure fluff. (the return of ellen from season one (dating website woman) so yay. also where the hell is the mother in the characters)


**Just a small thing I wrote. Don't mistake this as me updating. School just started last week and it's my last year before high school and. Yeah. But this was inspired by a confession I read on a HIMYM confession tumblr. I tried to post something yesterday but for some reason it turned itself into a HTML code and so I deleted it, but I'm going to send it to my laptop and I'll try get it up soon :) I've been writing a lot, mainly for _Gilmore Girls _and _Melissa and Joey_, but nothing's finished as of yet. Just a silly little piece about Ted and the mother. The timeline's a little messy, set some time around the divorce, maybe.**

Ted's favourite blue pen bobs up and down as he finishes off the letter he's writing, signing it with his usual far too loopy "Ted E. Mosby" with a proud smile. It's not his best cursive, but it's good enough for a woman he'd barely known in 2005. He does a quick reread to make sure there's no mistakes, already knowing there isn't (and if there is, they're easily fixable).

_Dear Ellen,_

_Hi, I don't know if you remember me but we met in 2005 because my friend Barney (who went by the alias of Jack Package) and I signed up for your business at the time (or still now?), Love Solutions. You couldn't find me anybody and you thought that I would die alone and that you were a fail, and maybe, yes, you did fail, but I just thought maybe I should write to you to tell that I have not died alone and I have found my one true love, my real soulmate. Her name is Tracy, we actually met at Barney's wedding, believe it or not, and I really, really love her. We have a little girl together, she's two going on three and she's a couple of months pregnant with our next baby. I've never been happier._

_I just wanted to write to let you know that any time you have failed, it is not because you are bad at what you do, it's because you can't just take two people out of a handful of idiots who decided to sign up for your program thinking that you will be able to pair them up with someone who has signed up for your program, because I highly doubt you would pair them with someone who has no idea what your business is or who you are because that will probably end in a restraining order, and make them soulmates. You have a soulmate, an other half set for life and you can't force that on someone._

_And to conclude: any time you have failed in pairing someone up, it was not your fault, it was because you can't just say "okay, today is the day I will find my soulmate." Trust me, I talk from experience. You have to wait, date the wrong people, cry when you mess it up, fall in love far too deep with the wrong person before the world finally decides to let you meet your other half. It is not your fault if you cannot pair someone up or it doesn't work out with who you do pair them up with, it is because _they are not soulmates_. You can't make someone somebody else's soulmate. It doesn't work like that._

_I've attached a picture of Tracy and I for your wall. I don't know if you'll want to put it up there considering you didn't match us, but you helped us get together by shooting me down and permanently hurting my ego. Thank you. Are you even still in business? I'll have to google you again._

_Yours,_

_Ted E. Mosby_

He smiles contently, correcting a few small mistakes here and there when the door opens and in comes his brown eyed girl (that's what he calls her, no you can't judge). "Hi, sweetie," she says, greeting her fiance with a quick kiss. "Whatcha writing?"

"Just something to an old friend of mine. Where's Penny?"

"On Skype with Robin. She caught us just as I was hanging up. Doesn't remember her that much but she's so excited."

"Does Robin seem happier?" he asks, sadness washing over his face.

"Yeah. I think she really does."

He mails the letter, sends it to Ellen and two weeks later, he gets a picture in the mail from Ellen: a picture of his and Tracy's on the wall.


End file.
